Faith the Voldemort Slayer
by Faithslaysvamps
Summary: Harry Potter gets into contact with Faith, the vampire slayer of Boston to help him once and for all defeate Lord Voldemort. Of coarse with some help from Hermione, Ron, and Willow.PLEASE READ! I think its great!
1. Chapter 1: A Crazy Idea

Faith the Voldemort Slayer

Chapter 1

'A Crazy Idea'

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were sitting around the Gryffindor Common room. Harry stood up onto his feet.

"Argh!" Harry screamed. "I don't want to do this anymore!" Hermione stood up in front of Harry, and Ron remained seated.

"Harry you know you have to you're the only one!" Hermione shouted back. Ron sat quietly on the couch to wait for the heated argument to pass.

"BUT I CAN'T!" Harry yelled at her. "MAYBE THERE IS NO 'CHOSEN ONE'! MAYBE…" he paused for a moment.

"Yes Harry," Ron said quietly. "I think you are the chosen one, the only one that can defeat Voldemort," He looked at Harry. Harry's eyes brightened and a smile spread across his face.

"The chosen one," he said quietly. He jumped up and then back down. "THE CHOSEN ONE!" he sprinted up the stairs into the boy's dormitory. Hermione pulled her hands through her hair and slumped down into a chair.

Harry came running down the dormitory steps with a stationary in his hands no more that a minute after he left. He kneeled down at the tiny table in front of the fire place and pulled out a quill and paper, and he then began to write. Ron and Hermione stood up and walked over to Harry to see him writing something down very quickly. Seamus and Neville came down the steps, they had been sleeping, and Harry must have woken them up.

"What's going on?" Seamus asked. Hermione looked at the boys and then back at Harry. She was mad that he had woken them. All Ron was trying to do was hold back laughs at the sight of Neville's hair.

"Sorry guys," Harry said, waving his quill at them above his head. "I was looking for something you can go back to sleep." The boys look at each other and headed up the stairs. Harry continued to write. Hermione and Ron again gazed down to Harry.

"Err….," Ron said. "Harry?"

"Yeah?" Harry responded right away biting his lip.

"What are you doing?" he asked. Harry set his quill in the ink and stood up. He looked at Ron and Hermione with a huge smile spread across his face.

"The Chosen One!" He exclaimed. Ron and Hermione starred at him blankly. "The Chosen One?" he said again; this time with more hopes that they would understand. Still no reaction. "THE SLAYER!" he yelled. Hermione rolled her eyes and threw herself into another chair. She rubbed her hand over her forehead. Ron had a look in his eyes as if Harry were insane.

"Harry," Hermione said. "You know The Slayer is only for vampires." Harry still was smiling.

"And demons!" He added. Hermione rolled her eyes yet again.

"Point taken," she told him.

"Look guys," Harry began. "I know it's a crazy idea, but it might just work!" Ron and Hermione burst out laughing, and Harry sat down and continued to write. Hermione and Ron sat down and watched Harry write the letter.

Just a few minutes later, Harry jumped up and wrapped the message in a roll. He ran out of the room into the hallway. Hermione and Ron followed. Harry ran to the owlery and found Hedwig. He tied the message around her foot and sent her out the window. Hermione and Ron stood watching him as he was attaching the message to Hedwig.

"He's out of his mind," Hermione said to Ron as Hedwig flew out of the window. Harry looked at the two, his smile huge. Hermione started to crack up and she walked out the door and back to the common room. They all headed up to the dormitory and went to sleep.

It was a week after Faith Lehane, Buffy Summers, Buffy's gang, and the potential slayers all closed the Hellmouth in Sunnydale and saved the world. Now, Faith was just one of the many slayers among the world. After Willow had performed the spell, all girls that could be a slayer, will be slayers. Buffy and her gang were there to collect the slayers, and train them so that they will be more like Faith and Buffy. Faith was a more experienced slayer, a slayer who was chosen, she was the chosen one. But that's just because Buffy died for like two minutes then another slayer was called, Kendra, then Kendra died and Faith was called.

She was now living in an apartment in Boston Massachusetts, her home state. She had pretty much regained all of her strength from the war that her and the girls had gone through, but she was still really trying to recover from when a bomb went off on her and she was unconscious for a very long time.

She had just woken up and went into the kitchen of her apartment. She walked over to her refrigerator and pulled out a piece of pizza left over from last night and a beer. She looked at her breakfast and put the beer back in the fridge. She sat down on a stool at her countertop and started to eat the cold pizza. It was really quiet in her house; Faith had yet to bring a man home from the club a few blocks away from her apartment. She took a bite of her pizza. She heard a knock on her window; she looked over and saw a white owl perched up on the window ledge outside. She jumped out of her seat half scared to death. She dropped her pizza on a paper plate and she accidentally knocked over the stool she was sitting on. She walked cautiously over to the window. She tapped it a few times to see if the huge bird would fly away, but it didn't. She opened up the window and stuck her head out. She took a look at the owl. Faith was never a huge animal fan, but then again she did beg her abusive mother for a puppy when she was younger. But she noticed that the bird was being very nice, very tame. She reached her hand out and stroked Hedwig on the head, she did not fly away. Faith noticed that there was a paper attached to her foot. She untied the paper and read to herself,

**Dear Faith,**

**My name is Harry Potter. I am in a witchcraft and wizardry school called Hogwarts and I'm 'The Chosen One' so everyone says, but I know different. They say I'm the chosen one because they all think that I can defeat the Dark Lord. But I don't think I can. I need your help to defeat him. All day today hang out by your fireplace. I will be there.**

Faith believed every word, ok some kind of wizard. It's new to her, because she knew there was magic, Buffy, Angel, and everyone used magic all the time. But she didn't know that there were actually schools that taught it. 'He must be some kind of wizard that is way different than what I am used to,' Faith thought. She really didn't want to sit around by her fireplace all day, she wanted to go to the club, but she decided that some boy needs her help and that's what she is for. She looked over her shoulder and saw that the bird was no longer there. She rolled up the bit of parchment and finished eating her pizza. She got dressed, and sat down in her living room area and watched TV her fireplace right behind her.


	2. Chapter 2: Gaining Faith

Chapter 2

'Gaining Faith'

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were the last to wake up since they were the last to go to sleep. Harry went straight down into the common room and looked around to make sure nobody was there. There wasn't, and he faced the fireplace. He threw some Floo Powder into the fire and placed his head inside.

Faith was flipping threw channels on her television because a long movie she was watching had just ended. Faith was getting fed up with waiting for so long. 'This is ridiculous' she thought to herself. No more than a second she thought that, she heard and explosion of flames. She jumped out of her seat and looked towards her fireplace. Flames were spitting up in the air, but they soon died down. She approached the fire.

"Faith?" the fire said. Faith jumped a few feet back.

"Oh My God!" She yelled grabbing her chest and breathing heavily.

"Whoa it's okay Faith," the fire said. Faith stood there and looked at the fire she noticed that there was a head in it.

"Harry?" She asked. "Is that you?" The fire smiled and shook its head. She put her arms down to rest by her thighs and she lifted her head in relief. "God," she said. "Couldn't you have warned me in the letter?" Harry laughed.

"I was in a hurry" he said. Faith shook her head.

"Okay, so give me some information?" she said. Harry opened his mouth to talk, but Faith interrupted her. "Wait a minute," she said. "You said that you were a wizard am I correct?" Harry shook his head 'yes'. "Not the kind I'm used to?" He shook his head 'yes' again. "Well then, what kind of wizard are you?" she finished.

"Not the kind that you wake up and say, 'Hey, I think I'll become a witch today'," Harry answered. Faith nodded her head.

"Like my friend Willow," she responded. Harry looked at her blankly. "Oh, uh, my friend Willow, she gradually became a witch. It started with her putting a soul inside a vampire, long story." Harry shook his head.

"Is she any good?" he asked.

"Hell yeah," Faith said. "The most powerful witch ever." Harry liked the sound of this witch. "Okay," Faith said. "Details."

"Alright," he began. "So I am a wizard that uses a wand and goes to school were there are magical creatures that you probably wouldn't even imagine." Faith nodded her head in agreement.

"Have you ever seen a vampire?" she asked.

"Nope," Harry responded.

"Ah," Faith said in return. "Go on." Harry giggled a bit and continued giving Faith details.

So there is this Dark Lord," He said. "He was a killer. Everybody feared him, and to this day still fears him."

"What's his name?" Faith demanded.

"People flinch at the sound of his name," Harry said. "You must be careful not to say it out loud in front of anybody except for my friends." Faith rolled her eyes and nodded her head 'okay'. "His name is Voldemort." Faith just nodded her head again. 'Alrighty then,' she thought. She waved her hands to tell Harry to finish up. "Well when I was about a year old, he came into my house, and he killed my parents. He tried to kill me, but was unable to." I was forced to live with my aunt and uncle until my 11th birthday, and I was taken to Hogwarts, the school that I go to."

"Sorry about your parents," Faith said to him sympathetically.

"No problem," Harry said. "Anyway, my first year there I had an encounter with him, and the next year also, but my third year, I had no problem with him, but every year after, I've had a some kind of fight with him, but I can never defeat him, and I can't do this anymore."

"So if he's some great sorcerer, why do you need me?" She asked.

"I think it might be possible for you to help me." Harry said.

"Yeah we've accomplished that, but how?" Faith said.

"Well, your strong, your fast, and your very powerful," he answered. "And earlier that you mentioned a witch, the most powerful witch, I'm thinking you both could help." Faith thought for a moment.

"I'm in," She said. "I got nothing else to do."

"Oh thank you!" Harry yelled.

"Yeah, yeah," Faith said. "Let me give Willow a call and see what she says."

"Alright," Harry said.

"How are we gonna talk again?" Faith asked.

"I'll come back in an hour." Harry answered. Faith shook her head and waved him off. He disappeared.

Harry pulled his head out of the fire and looked behind him. Nobody was there, which meant that Hermione and Ron got put up with waiting and joined everybody else in the Great Hall for breakfast. He darted out of the common room and met up with them at the Gryffindor table.

"She's gonna do it," he told them. Hermione with a mouth full of food, started to laugh hard.

"Wow," she said. "You mean she actually said 'yes'?"

"Uh… yeah." He answered.

"How will she possibly help?" Ron asked.

"She mentioned a friend of hers is a very powerful witch. Only she's not like us." Harry answered. Hermione and Ron now began to understand.

"But still," Hermione said. "How will the vampire Slayer help?"

"I've got some ideas," he answered.

"Hello?" Willow said picking up her telephone. To her surprise it was Faith.

"Hey Will," she said. "I have a huge question for you."

"What's that?" Willow asked. Faith told Willow the whole situation with Harry and the Dark Lord. Willow had no problem with it.

"You bet I'll help," She answered without second thoughts.

"Good," Faith said. "When do you think you can get to my place?"

"I'll be there as soon as I can." Willow said and hung up the phone."

"Good," Faith whispered to herself. "I'm gonna die." She said and headed out the door so that she could go to the club.

"Okay Harry there is just one problem with your little Idea," Hermione told him. Harry looked at her. Hermione saw that his eyes told her to tell him what it was. "Dumbledore." She said. Harry stood up and ran to the table where the professors sat. He had forgotten about Dumbledore.

"Dumbledore," He said. Dumbledore stopped eating and looked at Harry. "I need to talk to you." Dumbledore instructed Harry to finish eating, and then they would talk in his office. Harry quietly and quickly ate the rest of his meal thinking about how he would ask Dumbledore and what he thought might be Dumbledore's reaction and response.

Harry and Dumbledore walked up the spiral steps to his office. Dumbledore took a seat in his chair behind his desk and gestured for Harry to take a seat too.

"What was it that you wanted Harry?" Dumbledore asked him.

"I need help Dumbledore," he answered.

"With what?" He asked.

"I can't," Harry started. "I can't defeat Voldemort."

"Of course you can Harry," Dumbledore stated. "Just give it some time."

"I don't what to give it more time," Harry snapped back without thinking.

"Well," Dumbledore responded. "What do you want to do about it?"

"I want to get the vampire slayer and her friend who is also a witch, but not like us." Dumbledore was astonished at this. He sat back in his chair and starred at Harry.

"You've put a lot of thought in this?" he said.

"Yes," Harry said quietly to him. Dumbledore spread his arms out wide as if he wanted a hug.

"Go ahead," he told Harry. Harry jumped up and looked at Dumbledore.

"Really?" he asked. Dumbledore nodded. Harry ran out of his office and down into the common room. There were some kids in there, but Harry didn't care. He put some more Floo Powder into the fire and stuck his head in.

Faith ran home as fast as she could from the club because she had lost track of time and realized it had been over forty-five minutes. She ran through her door and to the fireplace. Harry was there waiting for her.

"Oh My God I'm so sorry," she said. "How long have you been there?"

"I just got here," Harry answered. Faith sighed in relief. "So what's the deal?" he asked her.

"We're gonna do it," she answered. Harry smiled at her. "So you said you're in some magical place?" Harry shook his head 'yes'. "So how are we gonna get there?"

"I'll get you," he answered. Faith shook her head.

"Good. No worries than."

"When will Willow be here?" Harry asked.

"She said that she would be here as soon as she can," Faith answered.

"When do you think that will be?"

"I dunno," Faith answered. "Soon hopefully, maybe tomorrow afternoon?"

"Good, I'll be here," Harry said, and he disappeared.

It wasn't near bed time, but Faith lay down and went to sleep.

Harry pulled his head out of the fire again and noticed kids were looking at him. He smiled and walked away.


	3. Chapter 3: Wicked Place!

Chapter 3

'Wicked Place!'

Willow was skimming through Faith's refrigerator, and all she could find to eat was old pizza and Chinese food.

"Do you have anything in here except for week old take out?" she asked Faith. Faith gave Willow the half smirk with her mouth.

"That's all I got," she told her. Willow let the door fall shut. It was 2:33PM and Willow had barley anything to eat all day. Faith went into her bedroom and pulled her suitcase out.

"How are we going to get there?" Willow asked. Faith shrugged her shoulders.

"Dunno," she said. Again, fire started to spit up in the fireplace, and Faith jumped. Willow just starred at it. "God," Faith yelled. "That always scares the hell outta me!" This time, the fire did not turn into a head. This time a boy appeared out of it. "Wicked," Faith exclaimed.

"Are you guys ready?" Harry asked.

"Yeah," Willow said. "How are we going to get there?"

"Step in," Harry gestured to the fireplace. Harry, Faith, Willow, and their entire luggage were squeezed into Faith's tiny little fireplace. Harry pulled out some Floo Powder and held it tight in his hand. "HOGWARTS!" he yelled as her released the powder. Faith and Willow were both not expecting the swirling sensation that they were going through.

Next they knew they were crawling out of the fireplace in the Gryffindor common room. Faith looked around. It was a very, very well decorated place.

"Sweet crib," she said taking a look around. All Willow could say was,

"Wow," Harry giggled and headed to the door. He stopped and looked back at them.

"C'mon," he said. "Bring your bags. They should all be at breakfast right now." Faith and Willow followed him out of the door. They were speechless as they walked through the beautiful corridors, and all of the magical things around them. The moving stairs were very weird in their opinion.

Harry led them through the doors of the Great Hall. Faith and Willow noticed the ceiling straight away. Then they saw all eyes on them. There were so many children, all magical. Willow could feel the power in the room, and she smiled. She loved the thought of these children growing up to be, probably, more powerful than her.

Harry led them up to Dumbledore. He stood up from his chair, and walked down to greet them. He shook each of the girl's hands.

"Dumbledore," he said introducing himself. "I am the headmaster of Hogwarts." He starred at the two girls. "Which one of you is Faith?" he asked. Faith raised her hand quickly and set if back down.

'Right here 'D'," she said. She had always called Buffy 'B'; it just made it a whole lot easier to say the first letter of a name, than to say the whole name. Especially in Dumbledore's case, but she only really uses the first letter of somebody's name when it ends with the sound 'ee'. Any other way would just sound weird.

Dumbledore looked at the next girl.

"And you must be," he started, but Willow cut him off.

"Willow," she said extending her arm out wide to shake his hand again. Willow had always been somewhat childish. She was always full of energy and talking nonsense. The last few months though, she was growing out of it.

"It's nice to meet the both of you," he said. "Would you care for some breakfast?"

"Yes please," Willow said kindly.

"Oh no thanks," Faith started. "I already had lunch."

Dumbledore understood. The whole 'different time zone thing'.

"Well, Harry," Dumbledore said. "Why don't you take these two ladies to the Gryffindor table and get some food." Harry nodded his head and showed them their way to the table.

Harry, Faith, and Willow sat across the table from Ron and Hermione. Harry introduced them properly and they explained how things worked and what goes on around Hogwarts, but most importantly, the mission.

Faith was looking around some more. She noticed a kid with blondish almost white hair walking towards them. He was followed by two brown haired kids, and one was kind of fat. Faith elbowed Harry in the ribs and nodded to the kids.

"Yeah that's Malfoy," he said. Harry, Ron, and Hermione informed Faith and Willow all about these three.

"Well, well, well," Malfoy said as he approached all of them. "So it's true, little Harry needed some help with Voldemort and got himself a slayer." He looked to Willow, nobody had really heard much about Willow, and they didn't really know who she was or what she could do; except for the kids at the Gryffindor table. "And who are you?" he asked Willow. Faith stood up from the table she was sitting at and face Malfoy. She wasn't much taller than him, but she was pretty short anyway.

"Hey look Draco," she said to him rudely. "I don't know who you think you are or what you think you can do to me, but magical or not, I can kick your ass." Malfoy laughed at this.

"Well that's cute!" he yelled. Everybody heard him, and people looked to see what was going on. That is, the people who weren't already watching. Now all eyes were on Malfoy and Faith. "Let's just see about that shall we?" he said to her this time very quietly. He pulled his wand out of his cloak and pointed it in Faith's face. All Faith could do was laugh. But within seconds after Draco pulled out his wand; Willow spread out her hand in front of her face to Malfoy and spat out some Latin words. A light appeared out of her hand and blew Malfoy's wand all the way across the Great Hall. Malfoy was scared to death. He did not expect her to be a witch. He sneered at her and walked away. It was still quiet in the Hall, but it soon started to pick up again. Faith sat down next to Willow again. She looked at her and smacked her on the arm, not to hard.

"I coulda taken care of that," Faith yelled at her. Willow raised her hands up as if she were surrendering.

"Hey," she said. "I just wanted him to know what he's up against." Faith raised her eyebrows agreeing and looked away.

After breakfast Harry told Faith and Willow they were free to explore; so that Hermione, Ron, and he could go to their classes. He told them what rooms not to go into or what floors not to go onto. But since Willow and Faith didn't want to get into any trouble at all, they just decided to stay up in the common room and hang out. There was pretty much always a kid in there, and the kids liked to hang around and listen to stories about vampires and hardships that Willow and Faith had gone through. 'It was going to be a long time before they got home,' Faith thought.


	4. Chapter 4: A First Meeting

Chapter 4

'A First Meeting'

Harry, Ron, or Hermione occasionally came into the common room while they didn't have a class going on, and they all went to lunch together, but nothing exciting took place. That night when most of the kid's were asleep Harry let loose his plan.

"Alight," he said. "This is what I had in mind. We can do some sort of locator spell, find out were Voldemort is hiding, go there, Faith distracts him, and then Willow and I will kill him. It's as simple as that!" Everybody stared at him weirdly.

"Okay," Faith said.

"Wait a minute," Hermione spat out. "They don't know how powerful Voldemort is. It also seems like you don't either Harry!"

"Why not?" he asked.

"Because!" she yelled. "You guys won't be able to do it you just won't!"

"So what your saying is," Harry said calmly. "That I can kill Voldemort by myself, but not with help?" Faith sat up in her seat.

"Well that's dumb," she said to Hermione. Hermione sat back and thought. She threw her hands up in the air.

"Go ahead!" she yelled. Willow looked concerned from what Hermione had said about how powerful Voldemort was.

"Good," Harry said smiling. "So Willow," Willow looked to Harry. "Do you think that you can do a locator spell to find Voldemort?" Willow stood up.

"I sure can," she said to him.

Willow sat down at the coffee table in front of the fireplace. She spread out her hands, and said some words in Latin again. Her head jerked back and then forward again. Her eyes were now black. There was no color in her eye. Her hair blew gently. Her head went back down and she looked at Harry.

"Where is he?" Ron asked. Willow looked at them all.

"I can't really explain where he is," Willow answered. "But I can take you." The group of people felt a strong energy of tension spread across the room. Everybody was getting nervous. After Harry told Dumbledore that they would be setting out for Voldemort tomorrow, they all went to sleep.

When they woke up in the morning it was way past the time that they usually should have been up. They went to The Great Hall anyway and Dumbledore let them eat what was left of the food. Faith armed herself with some weapons that she brought along in her bag, and the witches and wizards only carried with them their wands. Willow drew a circle on the floor. She told everybody to cram into it so they could be off. Once everybody was for sure in the circle; Willow performed the spell and in a flash they were standing in some grass out in the middle of nowhere.

There was dark grass and a little log cabin; behind the cabin were woods, lots, and lots of wood. The woods seemed to stretch forever to the left and to the right of the log cabin. And in front of the cabin were only plains, plains that stretched just as far as the woods. They were in the middle of nowhere. All of a sudden, everybody heard a deep, low, hollow voice; it seemed to be coming from the sky.

"Harry POTTER!" it shouted.

"Voldemort," he whispered. "That's him!" Everybody got extremely tense.

"What are you planning to do here Harry Potter?" Voldemort asked.

"Kill you," Harry said very quietly.

"Did you just say something Harry," he asked.

"No," Harry answered nastily.

"Well than," Voldemort said. "Why don't you answer my question?"

"To be honest with you Voldemort," Harry began. "I don't even know." The voice in the sky laughed and it echoed throughout the land.

"Who are your friends?" he asked.

"They are just muggles," Harry said. The voice laughed again.

"Bring them to me," Voldemort demanded.

"Where are you?" Harry asked.

"It wouldn't be a surprise if I told you," Voldemort answered.

"Who ever said it was a surprise?" Harry said, as it was the only comeback he could think of. Voldemort whimpered sarcastically.

"Fine than," he said. "I'm in the woods."

"Willow," Harry said quietly so that Voldemort couldn't hear him. "Can you do a spell in your head silently?"

"You bet," she answered. "Is that what you want me to do?"

"Yeah," Harry said. "So long as he knows you're a muggle. You'll be casting spells on him and he won't know where it is coming from."

"Great plan Harry," Hermione said. "You're finally making sense!"

"Great what am I gonna do?" Faith asked.

"DAMN!" shouted Harry. He looked around; he knew Voldemort must have heard that. He lowered his voice. "The invisibility cloak! I left it at Hogwarts." Hermione starred at him she dragged Ron and they went to up against the house.

"What are you doing?" Ron asked her.

"Accio invisibility cloak!" she said quietly. Then she looked at Ron. "I didn't want to come over here alone." She said finally answering him. They ran back over to the group.

"What was that for?" Harry asked. Hermione did a 'Malfoy' with her eyebrows.

"Your cloak is on the way," she said.

"Great," Harry said. "Faith, once the cloak gets here you will hide under it. It will make you invisible, you can run behind him and maybe like, stab him or something, keep him busy, do something." Faith nodded.

"Alright," Faith said. She rose up her hand and smacked Willow on the hand. "Let's roll."

The cloak was now here and Faith draped it over herself. Hermione and Ron stood at the edge of the house a few feet away from where the woods started. Harry and Willow however headed in. Harry and Willow waked through the dark woods. Then they saw Voldemort. He turned around and saw Harry and Willow.

"Hello Harry," he said. "I thought I saw two muggles. Am I not mistaken?"

"No," Harry answered. "There was another one. She ran away. The coward."

"Ah," Voldemort said. "And answer these two questions for me." Harry shook his head yes. "First of all, why did you bring muggles here? And second of all, tell me why I shouldn't kill you."

"You know that old saying 'If you can't beat em' join em'?" Harry asked. Voldemort laughed at this.

"You expect me to believe that?" He asked. He at that point drew the wand out of his cloak.


	5. Chapter 5: Unsucessful

Chapter 5

'Unsuccessful'

Faith walked quietly through the woods. She had not yet met up with Harry and Willow. She heard a noise. There were voices.

"Why don't you believe me?" Harry asked.

"Give me a reason why I should," Voldemort said. "He was still pointing his wand at Harry.

"Why else would I bring you muggles?" Harry answered. "So we can all have a big group hug?" Voldemort kept his face straight. Then he smirked a bit.

"You know Harry," he said. "I like the way you think." Voldemort lowered his wand slightly and started to walk towards Harry. Harry grabbed Willow's arm and pulled her out in front of him. Voldemort pulled his finger across Willow's face. He had long fingernails and he scraped them through her skin gently. But he gradually began to press harder. Harry gave Willow a squeeze on the arm which told Willow to cast a spell.

Faith was watching behind a tree. She decided that she should take off the cloak and then do something visible to him, and then if they didn't succeed then she would ware the cloak later during another attempt. She began to sneak up to Voldemort. Then she saw him fly back a few feet and his wand disappeared. Willow performed a spell similar to the one she had cast on Malfoy. But Voldemort was quick and retrieved his wand. He was quick and turned around to see if the spell had come from back there. Faith was standing a few feet away.

Once she saw him point his wand at her she ran towards him. He cast a spell but she was too fast. She came up and punched him in the face. He pointed his wand at her and cast a spell. Faith flew way back and her head hit into a tree. She fell to the ground and passed out. Harry drew his wand. He pointed it at Voldemort and they stayed that way for a while.

Ron and Hermione sat quietly outside the old cabin. Ron stood onto his feet.

"I'm sorry it's just killing me!" he shouted.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"I'm going into that cabin!" he answered. Hermione stood up and they headed to the door.

"I want to know what is in here to," Hermione said. "But it might be a trap." She finished and pulled out her wand.

"Right," Ron said pulling out his wand as well. Hermione had the guts to open up the door. They walked around the corner wands at the ready. When they finally got the point that they could see inside, all that they could do was stand in awe.

"Whoa," Ron managed to say.

Willow rushed to Faith, she was still unconscious. Voldemort lowered his wand first.

"I knew I couldn't believe you," he said to Harry. "But I got to give you props. It was a nice try. I wasn't expecting you to be here."

"What, so your just gonna let me go?" Harry asked. Voldemort nodded 'yes'. "Why?"

"I got to have a plan!" He said. "You'll be back. I know it." Harry shook his head informing Voldemort that he will in fact be back. He lowered his wand and helped Willow with Faith. They carried her back to the cabin.

When they emerged out of the woods, Hermione and Ron came running to them.

"How'd it go?" Hermione shouted. Harry and Willow set Faith down on the grass.

"It didn't," Harry answered. "I'll explain later. Come help us with her."

"Oh God," Ron said. Willow lifted her head up off of the ground. Hermione, Harry, and Ron saw that there was blood leaking out of a deep wound. Hermione ran away from the sight.

Willow grabbed Faith's arm for a pulse. She told Harry and Ron that she still had one but it was very slow. Hermione came back with a first aid kit. She knelt down next to Faith and opened the box. Willow found some antiseptic and applied it to the wound on her head. Then they patched up with some bandage.

The second that Faith awoke a few minutes later she sat up.

"Did we kill him?" she asked right away. Hermione chuckled a little bit.

"No Faith," she said.

"Damn," Faith said rubbing the back of her head."

"You hit your head hard on a tree," Willow informed her. Faith looked at her like she was retarded.

"Yeah thanks Will," she said. Then she lowered her voice down to a very sarcastic whisper. "But I think I kinda figured that out by now." Then she gave Willow a wink. Willow rolled her eyes.

"So guys what should we do tonight?" Harry asked.

"Follow me," Ron said. They walked over to the cabin, Ron opened the door and they all looked inside.

"Oh shit," Faith said as she walked in and looked around. She felt like she was in paradise. Weapons of all sorts covered the walls and various shelves. She walked over to something that appealed to her the most. She picked up the gold knife off of a counter top near the back of the tiny cabin. Harry saw many things that could come in handy. First aid kits, weapons, bathrooms, everything they needed would probably be there. Hermione walked into a back room.

"Come over here you guys," she said. Everybody followed her inside. It was a kitchen full of stoves and ovens, and foods of all sorts. "I don't know if it's any good," Hermione said. "But we could check it out."

"We can check it out Hermione," Faith said. "But I don't think that we should stay here." There was a quietness that spread across the room.

"Why?" Ron asked.

"Because," Faith whined. "Voldemort probably made this cabin appealing for whenever somebody comes along in search for him or something I don't really care about, they will be distracted and then wham your dead just like that." Everybody starred. They pretty much knew what she was talking about. "And right now," Faith continued. "I betcha Voldemort is loving his genius idea."

"Right," Willow said. "But I think that we should still stay here and see if there is anything edible to eat."

"Good plan," Faith said as she clapped her hands together. All of them scavenged around looking for some food. They finally found some canned food in a cabinet. They opened it up and inspected the few cans that actually looked appetizing. Everything seemed okay.

They also managed to start the stove with Faith's cigarette lighter. They ate and headed out into the woods. Armed and ready to meet up with Voldemort again.

They found themselves a tiny cave-like thing and then they went to sleep. Each of them took turns staying up in shifts to make sure Voldemort didn't make a surprise stop by. The night was Voldemort clear.


	6. Chapter 6: Bumps in the Road

Chapter 6

'Bumps in the Road'

Faith was guarding the cave. The sun was rising over the horizon. She pulled her jean jacket sleeve up and glanced down at her watch; it was almost 6:30am. She looked back into the cave to check on the sleeping people. When her back was turned she heard a noise, it was like a crinkling of the grass. She stepped out further and then she heard it again. She turned around and went back into the small cave, watching behind her for anything to come out of nowhere.

"Harry," she said as she knelt down and tapped everybody on the shoulder.

"What?" Willow asked sleepily.

"There's something out there," she answered.

"Are you sure it wasn't an animal?" Willow asked.

"No," Faith answered.

"Animal or not," Hermione said. "It could still be something evil, or at the most is going to try and kill us." Harry smacked Ron on his arm because he had not yet woken completely up.

"Wake up!" he shouted.

"Why?" Ron asked.

"It's time to get up! We are leaving!" Hermione shouted. Ron grunted and did what he was told. Faith grabbed a knife and tucked it down into a holder that she had on the side of her leg and an ax. Willow and Ron grabbed some weapons as well, but Harry and Hermione were only equipped with their wands.

They all headed out into the woods. It was way to quiet for the likings of a slayer and four witches and wizards. There were no sounds of birds, or any other animals like squirrels and chipmunks. It was empty. There was nothing in sight except for the trees, leaves, plants, and the air.

"Faith," Ron groaned like a small child. Faith turned around and looked at Ron evilly as if to kill him. Ron got a worried look on his face, but then returned to normal when the threat died down. "It was probably nothing." He said, and then he turned to Harry. "Can we go back to sleep?" He moaned some more. "What time is it anyway?"

"RON!" Faith yelled at the top of her lungs. "ARE YOU ASKING ME TO KILL YOU?" Ron stopped and his face looked even more terrified than before, but this time the look stayed that way. Faith turned around and continued leading the group through the woods.

"You just don't want to agree that you're wrong," Ron said under his breath as quietly as he could. So quiet that nobody heard him. Except for Faith, who was also the furthest away from him. Faith dropped her ax and grabbed the knife out the holder on her leg and walked quickly to Ron with it. She touched the knife to his neck.

"You know," she started. "I haven't killed somebody in a damn long time. It sure would be a shame to blow all the hard work trying not kill anybody else on a jerk like you." Ron swallowed the spit in his mouth and looked intently at Faith.

"Y-Y-You've killed somebody?" he asked.

"Yeah, two innocent people, and you know what else?" she started. "I don't have any problem with doing it again." Willow ran in-between them and pulled them apart.

"STOP IT!" she yelled. Everybody started to scream and yell at each other.

"SHHHH!" Faith yelled and put her hands up in the air. Silence grew upon the woods. Faith heard the same crinkle in the grass that she had heard before. She turned her back to look and see if it was coming from behind the group. She saw nothing.

"Faith!" Hermione yelled. Faith looked behind her and took a quick glance at something. All she could see was a freaky skeleton like thing in her face with a scary hood over its head before he punched her to the ground.

It drew out its wand and pointed it at her. Harry pulled his own wand out and cast the banishing charm on the death eater. His wand was cast away far from the death eater's hands. Faith stood back up and kicked him in the stomach. He fell back onto the ground and stuck out his hand and retrieved his wand few back. He pointed it at her once again. She grabbed her ax off of the ground and shoved it through the death eater's stomach. There was a scream from him as he fell onto the ground.

Faith stood up quickly and moved her long wavy hair out from in front of her eyes.

"What… the hell… was that?" she asked. Looking at it confused. She kicked it over onto its back so that she could see its skeleton like face. Willow came over to it too.

"That's a death eater," Harry said as him, Hermione, and Ron came over to it now too.

"What the hell's a death eater?" Faith asked.

"A follower of Lord Voldemort, a slave." Hermione answered. Faith had a look on her face that Ron just couldn't help laughing at. Faith turned around and looked at Ron. This time though, it wasn't a look to kill. She knew he was laughing at her, but she figured she probably was a little funny looking at the time; after all she just killed something she had not clue what it was. So this time when she looked at him she smiled and laughed slightly. Everybody just looked around to make sure there was nobody else there. Nothing was in sight but the trees.

All of a sudden, it got cold, very, very cold.

"Whoa," Faith said.

"What's going on?" Willow asked. Harry looked from side to side.

"Dementors," he said. He saw the ground frost. "RUN!" he yelled.

"Can't I do anything?" Willow asked.

"No!" Harry shouted. "Go I'll meet you somewhere!" Willow, Ron, and Hermione ran off into the woods, but Faith stayed behind.

"Believe me Willow," Hermione said while ducking a tree branch running through the woods. "Harry knows how to handle dementors!"

"Faith!" Harry shouted. "Get outta here!" Faith put her hands up in a fighting position and Harry pulled out his wand.

"No way man," she said. "This is cool. I wanna meet this thing." Harry turned around to look at Faith.

"Try looking behind you!" He yelled. Faith slowly turned around and saw two floating black things.

"Wicked," she exclaimed. She felt her body freeze as the dementors came closer and closer. Harry pointed his wand at them.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" he yelled. A slight glow came out of the tip of his wand. "Ah!" he yelled.

"Can I hit it?" Faith asked.

"You can try!" Harry said. "EXPECTO PATRONUM!" Faith kicked a dementor in the chest. She felt an odd sensation through her leg and it ran up into the rest of her body, it was sad. Then, she no longer felt it in her leg, but all throughout her body. She fell to the ground and heard Harry shout the spell again. She saw a huge flash of light out of the corner of her eyes.

The next thing Faith knew she was sitting in the woods with Harry, Willow, Ron, and Hermione. She burst out laughing.

"This place is fricking crazy!" she said. "What the hell was that?"

"It was a dementor," Ron answered her. Faith laughed some more.

"I think I heard that part," she laughed. "But what the hell did it do to me? I got all sad and stuff. And I apparently passed out."

"It was a dementor's kiss." Hermione said. Faith's eyes got super huge.

"Ewwwwwww," she said in a long dragged out voice. "That thing **_KISSED_** me?"

"No, it didn't kiss you like, on the lips," Harry said. "But you got sad, that's what they do; until you die pretty much."

"Oh," Faith said. "Okay. Well he got me mad; I want to go kick some ass. Where the hell is that Voldemort dude?"

"I dunno," Ron said.

"Let's go find him," Faith said.

"Sounds like a plan," Willow joined in.

"I'm in," said Hermione.

"What are we waiting for?" Harry finished up. "Let's go!"

"Yeah!" Faith shouted as they all headed off into the dark eerie forest.


	7. Chapter 7: A Fiery Fight

Chapter 7

'A Fiery Fight'

They walked for miles in the woods, and it had been quiet for a long time. It was about time they were going to head off to sleep. There was a large hill that when they saw it; they couldn't see anything past it. Faith was leading the group and turned around.

"Are we gonna climb it tonight, or tomorrow?" she asked. Everybody exchanged looks. They all looked well and up for it, and kind of shook their heads agreeing to head up. Faith heard somebody whisper 'yes' and figured it was Willow. Faith clapped her hands together and lifted up one of her feet ready to walk some more. "Alright," she said, and they were headed up the hill.

They climbed the steep hill for about five minutes, which is a long time for climbing a hill. Faith was a few feet in front of the rest of the group and she peered over the hill first.

"Whoa," she said, unable to say anything else. What she saw was strange, unlike anything she had ever seen before. The rest of the gang caught up and saw among the hill too.

It was a giant valley full of things they had never seen before. There were fields set on fire in neat lines leading into and out of buildings. It was like a dark town full of fire, smoke, and everything looked evil. Faith looked at everybody.

"Think we should call it a night?" she asked. Willow raised an eyebrow of hers. She smiled.

"Yeah," Willow said funnily. "Where?" Faith looked around. The hill that they were standing on had become flat at the top for a few feet, but on the opposite side that they had climbed it was a cliff. It plunged straight down, and since it was too dark to see another way down, they spread out across the flat part of the hill and slept for the night.

Faith could tell that it was early morning when she woke up startled from sounds down below. She was sleeping pretty close the edge of the cliff so she just crawled to the edge. She looked over and saw the same large town, the fire was going and everything was the same. Except this time it was bright and she saw life. The 'death eater' things were out and about. The thing that stuck out like a sore thumb to Faith though, was the dragons.

She saw five dragons being led by ten death eaters to large posts. She saw each death eater chain a dragon to a pole and leave them there.

"Whoa," Faith said. Willow sat up slowly.

"What?" she asked. Faith turned around and waved her arms telling Willow to come closer. Willow crawled over to the edge of the hill, and saw the dragons too.

"Uh…" Willow said. "Harry?" Harry sat up just like Willow did.

"Huh?" he said sleepily. Willow gestured him to come to the edge and look too.

"Whoa," he said. Faith laughed.

"That's exactly what I said!" she told him. Hermione and Ron woke at the sound of them talking.

"What's going on?" Hermione asked.

"Come look!" Harry told them. Hermione and Ron peered over the hill.

"Bloody hell," Ron said. Faith burst out laughing.

"Oh my God!" she said gasping for air. "I've never heard that one before!" she continued to laugh as Ron starred her down. Finally she became calm and looked at Ron. "Ahem… Sorry," she said, but she still was smiling.

"So…." Willow said. "We better get going down there." Faith nodded her head. She took a good look around the area and saw a path that might lead them down below.

"Over here," she said. They walked a little while until they got to a smaller hill that wrapped around the cliff. "We can get down this way." They walked for quite a few minutes before they were at the bottom. They saw the dragons, they were their first obstacles.

"Umm," Hermione said. "Does anybody else want to go home?" Faith and Ron raised their hands quickly.

"No way," Harry said looking anxious. "I am not coming all of this way to just go home and cry like a baby!" Faith looked at him and shook her head.

"I only raised my hand because I want to go home," she said. "I never said that I was gonna quit." Willow looked at her and smiled.

"Faith always finishes what she starts!" she said. "If anybody is the last to quite it'll be her." Faith nodded.

"What are we waiting for?" she said. "The clouds to roll over the sun? Let's get going!" Just then the wind blew and the clouds blew in front of the sun. Faith looked up and smiled at everybody. "I think I might just be psychic… But anyway let's go."

They came closer and closer to the dragons, and it was very quite.

"Maybe we could just go around them," Ron suggested. Faith stopped and looked up. She seemed to be thinking about it.

"Is he the smart one?" she said.

"Err…" Harry said. "No, why?"

"Why didn't **_I _**think of that?" Faith asked.

"Of what?" Hermione asked. "Going around the dragons?"

"Yeah," Faith answered.

"I dunno," Harry said.

"Yeah," Willow joined in. "I don't think that the 'death eater' things are that dumb." Faith looked at Willow waiting for more information. Willow sighed. "What I mean is that, I don't think the death eaters would be stupid enough to put five dragons out in the middle of a field, and not think about people being able to go around them." Hermione nodded her head.

"Exactly," she added. "But we still can try." Everybody agreed and they changed their direction. They headed to right about the end of where the dragons could reach.

Harry was the first to try and make it past, but there was some sort of force field that wouldn't let anybody, or anything pass through. Willow sighed.

"Okay," she said. "How are we going to get past the dragons?"

"Kill em'" was the simple answer Faith came up with.

"Alrighty then," Willow said.

They were coming pretty close to the dragons when Faith put out her arms to stop them. She handed her axe to Harry, and then lifted her crossbow. She aimed for about a minute trying to get it right on the center dragon's heart. The dragon finally quite moving which gave Faith the chance to aim and shoot. The crossbow released the thing inside of it and it hit the dragon directly in the heart, but that wasn't enough to kill him. Faith lifted the crossbow higher and aimed it towards the head. She released it and it hit the dragon in its temple. The dragon reared up onto its back legs and flew up high in the air. It then collapsed right on top of another dragon, killing it too.

Faith looked astonished.

"Wow," she said. "That was incredibly easy." She took the crossbow again and aimed it at another dragon's head. It hit right where it hit the last dragon. The dragon got mad and started to attack the dragon furthest to the left. Faith backed up as they all watched the two dragons kill each other.

"This is going incredibly smooth," Harry said as the two dragons collapsed dead. The dragon furthest left starred at them all and flew into the air as far as his chains would reach. Faith smiled at Harry's. She then lifted her crossbow and aimed for the head of the last dragon. She pulled the trigger, and realized that there was nothing left to shoot at the dragon.

"Oh crap," she said as she looked at the weapon to make sure that there wasn't one just jammed in it.

"What?" Hermione asked. "What's the matter?"

"There's nothing left to shoot!" Faith said frantically. She looked up at the flying dragon who was trying to break free from its chain.

"Isn't there some more in the bag?" Ron asked.

"Yeah," Faith answered. Then, she saw the dragon break free. "There's no time!" she yelled, and grabbed her axe off of Harry. She tossed Hermione the crossbow and bag and instructed the three of them to run. Willow stayed with Faith as she gazed at the dragon, ready to kill it with her sword.

The dragon landed on the grass a couple hundred feet away from Faith and Willow. He spit fire out of his mouth and caught the field on fire. Willow saw Harry, Ron, and Hermione still running far from the dragon. Faith began to run towards the dragon, and the dragon began to make its way towards Faith. Willow started running too. They were both trying to avoid its fiery blows towards them. Finally Faith reached the dragon and sliced both of its front legs. It came crashing down and its chest almost fell onto Faith's head. It managed to stand back up when Willow jumped up and cut its thought, but not near deep enough to do any permanent damage.

The dragon's head bounced down and hit Willow in the back; so hard the Willow fell to the ground. Faith had just finished cutting another one of its legs when she saw Willow go down. The dragon looked in between its legs at Willow and began to spit fire. Faith got to Willow before the fire came out of the dragon's mouth and they hid behind one of its front legs. The fire slightly burned the side of Faith's left arm when they heard a noise from the dragon. It was a sort of small whimper and it became still.

"Get out of there!" They heard Ron yell at them. Faith looked up and realized that the dragon began to collapse. She pushed Willow out of the way and they ran far from the dragon. It was still for a second until it finally fell onto the ground.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione came rushing to Willow and Faith.

"Are you guys alright?" Hermione asked handing the things back to Faith.

"Yeah I think so," Willow said looking at the burn on Faith's arm.

"Did you shoot that thing?" Faith asked Hermione. She laughed.

"Yeah," Hermione said. "Yeah I did." Faith widened her eyes and blinked a few times.

"Wow," she said, then extended her arm to give her a five. "Nicely done!" Hermione extended her arm and shook Faith's hand. Faith raised her eyebrows and looked at Hermione. "Never mind!" she said. Hermione looked confused.

"What do you mean," she asked. Faith smiled.

"Nothing, it was nothing!" she said sarcastically as she began to walk toward the town, followed by everybody.


End file.
